Kakashi Finds Love
by Miyuki Akatsuki
Summary: KakashiXoc. What happends when a new kunoichi arrives to Konoha and falls head over heels for Kakashi? NaruHina, ShikaTemari, SakuSasu as well.
1. The Day We Met

**Kakashi Finds Love**

First fanfic in over four years. Category Anime; Naruto.

Rated T for some sexual content (in a romantic way; no twisted, sick situations)

This story has for main character an OC, however all of the other characters are in the original Naruto Shippuden story. Plus, everyone's favorite straight pairings are here, like SasuXSaku, NaruXHina, ShikaXTema, and NejiXTen. They'll be introduced in the following chapters. As you know, I do not own the characters, except for the OC. I will add more chapters eventually.

CHAPTER 1: THE DAY WE MET

_Not too long after Konoha and Suna became allies, I, Kaori Akatsuki, a sand jounin, moved to Konohagakure in looking of a new adventure, a fresher environment, new people and well, love. To be honest, most sand ninja aren't quite what I want in a man. I know, but well, what can I say. A girl has to be exigent when it comes to guys, especially when in the future she wants healthy ninja babies. After all, I'm a strong, slender and beautiful kunoichi. My specialties are levitation jutsu, hurricane blades jutsu, sand clones jutsu, red moonlight genjutsu (a jutsu used to make believe the opponent he/she is blind and eventually make him/her fall into the hurricane blades jutsu) and plenty of traditional taijutsu. As for me, I'm 22 years old, I became a jounin two years ago, my hair is long, wavy and dark brown, my skin is pale (I always wore lots of veils while living in Sunagakure) and my eyes are practically black. I usually wear a black pleated mini skirt with fishnets stockings supported by garters, tall boots/sandals, a white top revealing a nice cleavage, a long black jacket (knee height), and a black veil wore revealing my face and part of my hair, and my ninja band wore around my hips, like a belt. Well, here I begin._

_During the first year of Gaara's administration, I decided to leave Sunagakure because, well, I don't think a 15 year old would make a good kazekage, in administrative terms, though I knew him since he was a little kid, and Konoha was the closest place from Suna, plus, they're allies. I traveled alone in the dessert, but I managed to make it in three days to Konoha. When I arrived there, the village looked so peaceful and it was very beautiful; even more beautiful than when I came there from the first time, over ten years ago, when I took my first chuunin test. It looks likeTsunade-sama made a good job keeping the village all tidy and nice. Now, let's see if there's a nice place to live. Well, this village is quite large, and the streets are full of friendly people. I greeted them all very cheerful; these leaf ninjas are very friendly. Thank God I know levitation jutsu; so I can have my hands free, and if someone tries to steal some of my levitated stuff, my stuff will electro shock anyone who tries to steal something from me. _

Ok, I found a nice apartment. It has a nice view and is cheap; only 30k ryo. Well, I hope I don't have any difficulties. Ok, my apartment is number 305, and now, I'm almost there. But while I'm on my way, some little kids ran and tripped with me accidentally. As you can imagine, my jutsu was cancelled and all my stuff fell on the floor. Luckily, some dude came to help me. He was a jounin, just like me, but of course, he's a konoha ninja. He had silver/white hair, his band covered one of his eyes and the rest of his face was also covered. He helped me with my suitcases and some boxes I had. I noticed right away that he just seen my band because while he was carrying my suitcases (while we were taking the stairs to the third floor) he started to talk to me.

"Hey, you're not from this village. What are you doing here? Ah, by the way, the name's Kakashi Hatake. What's yours?" _He asked me_.

"Well, my name is Kaori Akatsuki. I'm a sand jounin and I wanted to move here because I don't like the dessert that much. I had permission from Gaara-sama since I'm from Sunagakure. Plus, I already talked to Tsunade-sama about moving here and that if there's a mission, she could count on me." _I replied, but in a kind of timid way. I think this guy makes me nervous._

"So, you're that new foreigner that Hokage-sama mentioned yesterday. You seem very nice. What about we eat some ramen? Well, after we, I mean, you put your things in our new, I mean, your new place. Well, I'll pick you up in about an hour, ok." _He said, but he was kind of nervous and well, he was touching his head all the time. _

Man, Kakashi-kun is quite charming. He helped me with my stuff, he said I'm nice and he invited me to eat ramen. People from this village sure are kind and gentle. Especially Kakashi-kun; he's so nice with me. Well, I'd better put my things there and hurry up 'cause Kakashi-kun will be here anytime soon. The hour passed. I had put on some make up (light shadows and pale pink lipstick), and after that, someone knocked the door. It was him. I put on my veil again (showing off my bangs as usual) and I opened the door. It was him. As usual, he was touching his head.

"Kaori-chan, you live one floor above me, how cool. Well, let's go. Shall we?" _He said when I opened the door. He was laughing, but since his face was covered I couldn't see his smile._

"Yes, let's go. Konohagakure seems like such a beautiful village. The people is nice, the weather is beautiful and is even better than the last time I was here, way back when I was a genin training to become chuunin." _I said happily._

We arrived to a noodle shop called Ichiruki, that by the looks of it, it seems that Kakashi-kun goes frequently. So, I took a seat next to Kakashi-kun and the tender came to us.

"Welcome, may I take your order?" _Said the tender._

"Go on Kaori-chan, ask for anything you want. It's on my treat, ok." _Said Kakashi-kun in a gentle voice._

"Ok, I'll have ramen poured on green tea". _I said._

"Good, I'll have miso ramen". _Kakashi-kun said to the tender._

So, we ate our ramen. For some reason, while I ate my ramen, I couldn't stop looking at Kakashi's-kun only uncovered eye. I like how mysterious he looks. And the best thing is that when I looked at him, he smiled at me. I've only met him a couple of hours ago, but I really think I do like him. He's so mysterious; I want to know more about him. He just finished his ramen and well, he concealed his face once again. He has a really beautiful face. Shh, Kaori, ok. So, while I was finishing my bowl, a blond teenage came to the ramen shop. By the looks of his face, he looks different, like if something wasn't right with his chackra. He was dressed with an orange and black sweater and matching orange pants. He looked like he knew Kakashi-kun. Gaara told me about him; he's Konohagakure's Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. However, Gaara also told me he's very kind and is a friend of him. He sat down next to Kakashi-kun.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, 'sup? So, eating supper? Anything new?" _Said Naruto using a quite loud voice volume. _

"Oh, Naruto, this lady next to me is Kaori Akatsuki. She's a jounin from Sunagakure. She just moved here today and I'm showing her around. Tomorrow she begins working in here." _Said Kakashi._

"Oh, you're Naruto Uzumaki. Gaara-sama told me about you. He says you're his friend and says hello". _I said gently._

"He did? Great! So, I'll join you guys here for ramen". _Said Naruto happily._

So, he sat down for ramen with us. Kakashi-kun was eating a second bowl, and while we were eating, a gust of wind passed and took my veil away. The wind revealed the rest of my hair; as soon as my veil fell on the floor, Kakashi-kun looked at me and looked astonished and then, he blushed. I was kind of nervous, and well, I stand up and took my veil, but while I was grabbing it, Kakashi's-kun hand touched mine. We looked into our eyes for a while, and then, he quickly apartheid his hand and started to touch his head again, like he usually does.

"Sorry, my bad" _He said nervously._

"For what? You haven't done anything bad. In fact, I should thank you for taking me out to dinner and for trying to grab my veil." _I replied kinda nervous. _

"So, what's the deal with the two of you?" _Naruto said out of the blue._

"Naruto, please, don't mind in other people's affairs. Kaori-chan just came here". _Kakashi said._

"Oh, already on first name basis." _Naruto replied._

"Please Naruto, don't embarrass her. Ok. She just came here today". _Kakashi said, but this time he sounded a little annoyed. _

Naruto sure is curious, but he's not a bad kid. Gaara-sama didn't warn me about his big curiosity, but whatever. Well, anyway we finished eating, we dismissed Naruto and then, Kakashi and I went home. In the meantime, while we were walking to the apartments, we started to chat a bit more.

"So, that's why people call you the copy cat ninja; because you have a sharingan eye. Can I see it?" _ I said._

"Yes you can see it, but only if you promise to give me something in return. Don't worry, is nothing bad, ok." _He said calmly._

We were already at the apartment building. He decided to escort me to my apartment. Before entering the apartment, I ask for my request.

"So, we're here. Can I see your sharingan eye?" _ I said._

"Yes, you can"_ He replied._

He uncovered the eye he always has covered. So, it's true. He has a sharingan eye and he copies techniques from other ninjas. But I have to be honest; that sharingan looks sooo sexy on him. Man, I think I'm really like Kakashi-kun, even if we just met today. He's totally drop dead gorgeous. Right this moment, I would love to kiss him.

"Hey Kaori-chan, I almost forgot. This is what I want in return". _He said quickly._

Right after she stopped talking, and before I knew it, he uncovered his face, put me against the door and kissed me. OMG, my legs are shaking and my breathing is getting heavier, but this is the first time I met him, so, I'm gonna let go now.

"Mmm, that was good. You're such a good kisser. See you tomorrow." _I replied, while I opened my door._

"See you tomorrow babe." _He replied while he disappeared._

I cannot believe it! This is my first day in Konohagakure, and I met a guy, a really good looking guy. And of course, he's funny, strong, caring, smart; just the way I like. I wish we can get to each other better, and well, he can also show me the way around this village. But he better not copy my ninjutsu, well, maybe a little. Oh, it's so late. I'd better take a shower and go to bed.

END OF CHAPTER 1. PLEASE, GIVE ME NICE REVIEWS. I WANT TO KEEP ON WRITING HERE.


	2. Nobody Must Know About Us going out

_CHAPTER 2: THE FIRST MISSION; NOBODY MUST KNOW WE'RE TOGETHR._

The next day was a sunny one. Bright, sunny days were rare on Sunagakure due to the frequent sand storms. Well, I got dressed quickly. I have to be at lady Hokage's office today so I can be assigned to missions. When I got out of my apartment, I saw Kakashi-kun waiting for me. What a pleasant surprise!

"Hey, you're here, and waiting for me; how thoughtful of you." _I said happily._

"Well, I cannot let the cutest kunoichi in the world to go by herself in a town she haven't visit in a while. Come on!" _He replied._

"How sweet, thanks! Let's go. Besides, I just won my bet." _I said very motivated._

"A bet?" _He asked._

"Oh yeah, when I was talking the other day to Hokage-sama, I made a bet with her that I could find a place for under 50k ryo. I just earned 50k ryo. I won!"_ I said._

"So, you like to bet? That's something." _He said._

"Not really, but she insisted. She said that if I wanted to keep on working as a kunoichi in here, I had to bet with her. I did, and I won!" _I replied._

"Oh, I get it. I almost forgot; Hokage-sama is addicted to gambling." _He agreed._

So, we kept on walking to see Hokage-sama. While we were on our way, Kakashi-kun held my hand. He was wearing gloves, but it was ok. We're almost here.

"Hey Kakashi-kun, let go of my hand. I don't think is a good idea if people knew that we are dating this soon. Let's them know in a couple of weeks, ok. Remember, when we see each other at Tsunade-sama's office, pretend that we don't know each other, ok. Ah, here, there is my lease. I have to show it to her so I can have my money. See you later." _I said._

So, I kissed him on the cheek and ran to Lady Hokage's office. I wonder if she's seeing what I'm doing.

"So, she found herself a boyfriend and beat me in a bet. What a lucky girl. I'm in my fifties; all single and full of money and a Hokage. But I looked like I used to in my twenties. Why can't a find a man?! I should have a man with me." _Said Tsunade while watching me over her crystal ball entering the building._

I arrived to her office. I knocked the door and I entered.

"Come in." _Said Tsunade._

I entered into her office.

"So, you're back once again. So, did you found a cheap place?" _She asked me._

"Why yes I did my Lady; only 30k ryo month". _I said proudly._

"You're just lucky. Let me do you your 50k ryo check. So, your name is Kaori Akatsuki, right?" _She asked._

"Yes, you write the last name as in "red moon" and the name, just the way it sounds". _I said to her._

She wrote me a check for 50k ryo. When she was giving me the check, she didn't want to give it to me. So, I asked her gently to give it to me.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but, you're still holding my check. Can I have it?" _I asked politely._

"Well, ok. You were lucky. Next time you won't be that lucky, ok. Now, I have the following mission for you. For this mission, you'll have as partner another jounin, a chuunin, and a genin. Hey, I think the jounin is coming soon." _She said._

Well, I'm kind of nervous. What if I was lucky enough to go on a mission with Kakashi-kun? Someone knocked the door.

"Come in." _Said Tsunade._

Someone opened the door. It was a girl with pink hair.

"Sakura, this is Kaori Akatsuki. She's the sand kunoichi I told you about the other day." _Said Tsunade introducing Sakura to me._

"So, you're Sakura-chan, right? Lady Tsunade already told me your amazing abilities with medical ninjutsu. I'm pleased to meet you and happy to work with a medical kunoichi." _I said in a gentle voice, while I shake her hand._

"Well, now we have to wait for the other two. Well, first, is my former teacher, who usually appears over the window and one of my former teammates. He's kind of silly and only cares about eating ramen." _Said Sakura and she sounded quite annoyed._

After she said those words, someone knocked the door.

"Come in." _Said Tsunade._

It was Naruto. He was getting closer to me, in a very friendly manner. I had to make him a gesture suggesting him to not get that close to me without Sakura looking at me. But he opened his mouth.

"Hey, it's you, Kaori-san. I saw you yesterday eating ramen. So, are you joining us?" _Naruto said._

"Why yes! So, you're the genin, right?" _I asked._

"Yes, I'm still a genin. But one day, I'll be…

"…the next Hokage, dattebayo. We know." _Replied in unison Sakura and Tsunade._

"But Kaori-san didn't know." _Said Naruto._

"Actually, I knew that because Gaara-sama told me. Ah, he says hi and he wishes you come to Sunagakura to visit him." _I said to him._

"So, you already knew each other? I don't get it." _Replied Sakura, like she was being left out of everything._

"Well, it's not like we know…" _ I tried to say, but Naruto interrupted me._

"Yes, I totally know who Kaori-san is. She's dating…

Puff. Someone appeared over the window. OMG, it was him; Kakashi-kun. I put a huge smile on my face, he started to touch his head as usual, but this time he was totally red. However, we had to keep a low profile, so, we acted like we didn't know each other.

"Sorry I'm late once again." _Kakashi said._

"Well, late again. Anyway, here's Kaori Akatsuki. She's the new jounin from Sunagakure. I believe she lives in the same building as you." _She replied, like she knew everything._

"She does. I mean, she does? Anyway, nice to meet you Kaori-chan. You sure are a very cute kunoichi. That veil, looks really good on you. " _Said Kakashi while he got closer to me; totally forgetting with what we agreed earlier today._

"Thanks Kakashi-kun, I mean, Hatake-san. You sure are polite and chivalrous. Nice to meet you." _I replied with a huge smile on my face extending my hand._

We shake hands pretending we didn't know each other. But well, we kept holding them for a little too much. When we realized that, we quickly let them go with a huge blush on our faces.

"Oh, sorry, my bad. I mean, well, hahahaha." _We replied in unison while we realized what just happened. _

"Ok, now, make sure your new partner gets to know Konohagakure better. Since I'm in charge, there have been several changes in here, and the last time she was here was when she took the chuunin test, about ten years ago. So, make her feel like home. I will be assigning you guys more missions eventually. Now, show her the way around here. Train with her, know her moves, ok. I want Kaori-san to feel like home." _Said Tsunade-sama._

So, we left the building. Naruto and Sakura are very friendly, even if sometimes Naruto says things that are way over the top and Sakura makes him fly away with a punch. So, we walk around Konohagakure.

"Oh mine, this village sure has changed since the last time I was here. Is bigger and there's more people living here. Well, right now is around 10am, let's keep on sightseeing." _ I said astonished."_

"Well guys, I have to go, but I'll be back around noon so we can eat lunch. By the way, Kaori-chan, you look lovely today. Bye, see you later." _Said Kakashi-kun while he touched my waist swiftly._

I was totally blushed. Luckily they didn't look at us. So, we kept on sightseeing. While we were walking around a shopping street, Naruto saw a laid-back teenage girl sitting alone drinking tea. She looked very lonely and a little sad while she drank green tea. Naruto ran to her, it looks like he knew her.

"That's Hinata Hyuga. She's one of the members of the Hyuga clan. Since we were in the Ninja Academy, she was crazy about Naruto. Naruto is complete unaware of that fact, however, he's very friendly with her, had done missions with her and is always talking to her, however, she's super shy." _Sakura said._

"Well, maybe one of these days she will have the courage to be upfront with her feelings." _I said._

"Like you with Kakashi-sensei." _She said in a funny voice._

"What…what…what are you saying?! I don't think of Kakashi-kun like that." _ I said very nervous and with my face red as a tomato._

"Hey, it's totally obvious that you like him and by the looks of it, he likes you as well. I mean, why he looked so happy when he saw you this morning? Besides, he compliments you a lot." _Sakura replied._

Well, it seemed that Sakura caught me. But what's with Naruto and his Hyuga girl?

"So, Hina-chan, what's up?" _Naruto said._

"Well, I, you know, I'm here drinking tea by myself, Naruto-kun." _She said in a calm, shy voice._

"Oh good, I'll have some tea myself; waitress, green tea please." _ Naruto yelled._

A waitress came to their table and brought him a cup of green tea.

"So, Hina-cha, tell, me, why you always act so weird around me? Sometimes you react like I was some sort of human germ. I know I have a demon inside, but is not like I'm gonna hurt you." _Naruto said._

"I…I know that, Naruto-kun. But, well, you see, the thing is that. You see. I…can't say it." _Hinata said while she wanted to left the place._

"Wait Hina-chan, don't go. I'll pay for the tea. Stay, I really want to listen what you were saying. Or, if you want, we can go somewhere else." _Naruto said._

"No, here's fine." _She said._

Back to me, I kept on chatting with Sakura.

"So, you still love the other guy that was part of your genin team?" _I asked her._

She remained silent for a while, but her expression said yes. However, she changed her expression very quickly.

"Hey, it's not like I'm gonna keep on dumping myself to make him notice me. I mean, if he wants to reestablish his clan, he must want a strong kunoichi." _She said._

"Hey, do you know where Kakash-kun might be?" _I asked her._

"Well, I think he went to see Jiraiya-sama. You'll see him again at noon, just like he said."_Sakura said._

"Isn't him one of the three shinobi of legend of this village? Is he a friend of Kakashi-kun?" _I asked._

"Yes. They're very friendly. They must be reunited at some restaurant discussing something." _She said._

What could they've been doing?

So, Sakura told me that Kakashi was seeing Jiraiya in a bar. They sat in a table facing the door, so they can see everyone that pass by the bar.

"Hey Jiraiya-sama, did you know that I finally found myself a girlfriend?" _Kakashi said._

"For real? That's awesome!!" _Said Jiraiya, even happier than Kakashi himself._

"Is all thanks to your books. Thank you master." _Kakashi replied while he bowed politely to Jiraiya._

"So tell me; is she hot? is she a kunoichi? Where does she lives?" _He asked very anxious._

"She's incredibly hot, strong, powerful, funny, smart, sweet, friendly, great kisser, soft skin; in one word: PERFECT." _Said Kakashi all excited._

"Well, I sure hope you guys end up together. And hey, how does she look? _ Asked Jiraiya._

Just when he said those words, that at the moment I obviously didn't heard, I was passing by with Sakura. Kakashi-kun pointed at me, while Sakura and I kept on walking.

"That's her; the tall girl who's with Sakura, the one with the black veil and the beautiful smile." _Said Kakashi very anxious._

"That one? My God, you really found yourself a really beautiful girl; she's perfect. She's not from here, isn't she?" _Replied Jiraiya._

"She's from Sunagakure, but she's working here now. Her name is Kaori Akatsuki. She's 22 and lives in the same apartment building as I do; one floor above me." _Kakashi said._

"You sure are a lucky fella, Kakashi. Such a beautiful lady just for you." _Said Jiraiya._

"Well, I have to keep going. I told her we were going to eat lunch together. Goodbye master ." _Said Kakashi._

Kakashi left the bar. I was still sightseeing with Sakura, however, she had to do some other things.

"Hey Kaori-san, you know, Tsunade-sama is my master, and she likes that everyday, unless I'm on a mission, I make her lunch. She's kinda lazy, but well, she has lots of work to do. So, see you tomorrow, ok. Bye." _Said Sakura while she dismissed me._

So, I was by myself…but not for long. Poof, someone appeared behind me; it was Kakashi-kun, and he was holding me tightly.

"Hey babe, don't you think I was gonna forget about you that easily. Come on, since there's nothing to do today, let's have a date right now, shall we?" _He asked me._

"Hmm, right now, hmm; I'm not sure, let me think." _I said._

"Hey, come on, don't play hard on me." _Kakashi told me._

"Well, ok, I'll go on a date…tomorrow." _I said in a flirty voice._

"Tomorrow, ok." _He agreed._

"However, there is something we can do together today. Let's have a friendly match, ok. I want to see the copycat ninja in action. Let's see if you can copy me." _ I said in a fierce, but flirty voice._

"Sounds good to me." _He said._

So, we're gonna have a little one on one match. This is gonna be awesome. I'm so not going to go easy on him, and he better not do the same. I want to see him for real.

So, we arrived at a training field. It's big. Whatever, now it's time to show him what kind of kunoichi I am.

The match started. He attacked me first, but I used a substitute jutsu. Then, when I kicked him in the back, I actually kicked a water clone he made. We were pretty fast. Good warm-up.

"Wow, you're so fast, I can't believe you dodged my attack like that." _He said astonished._

"I agree. You're pretty good, copycat ninja. Now, let's fight for real."_ I said._

We kept on fighting. He agreed with me. So, we had an intense battle. First, he uncovered his sharingan and started to do several nijutsu that I haven't seen since I was a chuunin. I have to say that my veil helped me a lot; most of my traps were hidden underneath my veil. I threw some kunai at his water clones, but one managed to almost hit him. Hopefully, it didn't; Kakashi-kun is way too handsome to cut his face. He tried to stop me by submersing me, but he did was break one of my sand clones. We kept on fighting, making sure we didn't hit us hard. It was a long battle, it's already sunset. Then, I decide to use my blinding genjutsu; I used it, and then, I quickly did my hurricane wind (this time with no blades so I don't hurt him) jutsu. He tried to summon his dogs (since I made him believe he couldn't see), but it was too late; he was lying in the floor. I thought it was a clone, but it stayed there. So, about a minute later, he stands up and came to me. He held my hand.

"I'm truly impressed with you. You sure are a true kunoichi. You're not only beautiful, you're also really strong. You, you definitely touched my heart. You're amazing, Kaori-chan. Come on, let's go home, but first, let's eat ramen again." _He said._

So, we arrived to our apartment after eating ramen at Ichiraku again.

The next day was Saturday, which means, no work. Kakashi-kun waited for me outside my apartment at 2pm, with his hand on his head, like always. He was ready for our date; a picnic at the woods, near the river. While we were eating ogahi (I made them along with some yakitori; Kakashi made tea and onigiri), Kakashi got closer to me.

"Hey Kaori-chan, you know, these three days have been the most amazing days in my life. I think we really have something special, very special. Please, be my girlfriend. I'm going totally crazy for you, I can't help it." _He said in a very sweet voice, while he touches my face and my hair, pulling back my veil. All I did was smile._

"Kakashi-kun, I, well, I; I can't agree more. I'd love to be your girlfriend. You're strong, sweet, caring, funny, romantic; in fact, you're pretty much what I want." _I replied._

When I said that, he was all red, touching his head. I love when he does that; he looks so adorable. Before I knew it, it was already sunset. Since Kakashi-kun made lots of onigiri, we ate them for dinner, but I also caught some fish from the river and we drank more tea. After the dinner, I was so sleepy, that I didn't have enough strength to move and I decided to sleep in the mat we had spread over the land. Kakashi fell asleep too. We both slept together under the stars that night. But, we didn't had sex.


	3. I love you is not a word, but actions

_CHAPTER 3: "I love you" is not just a word, but actions._

NOTE: When I wrote this chapter, I was listening to some pretty sexy music. Ah, this is the NaruXHina chapter. NejiXTen and ShikaXTema are in chapter four.



We've been going out for about six weeks. Still, I'm sure nobody knows about us, but well, at this moment, I don't mind if people know. We haven't done it; it's not like we don't want to, but for me, it's not the right time. There have been some moments when we really want to do it, but well, I stop Kakashi-kun when we are almost there.

Anyway, back to everything. We've done several missions together (along with Naruto and Sakura), like beating some Akatsuki members and escorting important people. Working with Kakashi-kun has been totally fun. He's strong, powerful and very fast. Well, for now, nobody knows about us; at least not Naruto or Sakura. Today is Sunday, and I want to go to the river today at sunset.

I went by myself… but not for long. When I started to settle down near the riverbank, someone appeared behind me; it was Kakashi-kun.

"Hey Kaori-chan, what are you doing here by yourself? You wanted to get away from me? I wanted to see you today. We haven't seen each other since…last afternoon. I miss you." _Kakashi-kun said._

"Well, what a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect you to find me here. I mean, what are the chances?!" _ I said._

"I found you; sorry, but you cannot escape from me. Don't you think the sunset is perfect?" _Kakashi-kun said._

He didn't even let me finished say "yes", and before I knew it, I was totally naked in the river with him! He took a kunai, and ripped all my clothes so fast, that I didn't have time to see him do that, but I liked it. Well, the funny thing is that he, even if he was naked just like me; he still had that mask put on. Now, it's my turn to take that thing off; I did.

At first, we were just playing in the water, swimming away one from another, but at the same, trying to get closer. Of course, this first round was won by me; I caught him by his left arm and I kissed him in a very passionate way. No more playing around; time to get in business. While we made out, he held me by my hips and pulled into him. He was inside me; I could feel it. Since there was nobody there, I screamed and I moaned as loud as I could. It was incredible! Never in my life had no other ninja (I had done it with other two ninjas when I was a chuunin; once when I was 16 and then, when I was 19) made me feel so excited!

OMG, it felt so good. Then, we got out of the water. Since it was already dark, we decide to keep on doing it in the shore: we put a blanket that I brought with me (when I thought I was gonna be alone) and we resume what we were doing. I got in top of him and I thrust against him as hard as I could; I couldn't help it, but I kept on moaning. However, taking the lead didn't last long when Kakashi-kun turned the tables; this time he was on top of me; he's awesome! He kept on going for a long time; every time he was inside me, I contracted myself as hard as I could, so he hit me harder, and harder, and harder, until I eventually had an orgasm. But I didn't stop there; about two minutes later, I climaxed again, this time along Kakashi-kun.

It was awesome! I couldn't believe it was gonna be like that. So, since my clothes were all ripped, I had to teleport to my house. But I wasn't alone; Kakashi teleported himself to my room! Well, all I could do was spend the rest of the night with him; it's not like I'm gonna throw him out of my house.

The next morning, the first thing we did was taking a nice bath together. Mmm, it feels so good touching him all wet. His arms holding me while I'm all wet; what can I say? It feels incredible. Shh, calm down, Kaori! You love him, but, does he love you back? I hope so.

As soon as we were done, someone knocked the door. I put on a bath robe to see who it was. It was Naruto! What the hell is he doing here, so early? I opened the door and I greeted him.

"Hello. Who is it?" _I asked._

"Hey Kaori-san, it's me, Naruto." _Naruto said._

"So, what's bring you here so early in the morning?" _I asked him._

"Have you seen Kakashi-sensei? I haven't seen him these days. Do you know about him?" _Naruto asked._

"Me? Well, you see, the thing is, you know, ha, ha, ha, ha. I, I , I haven't seen him." _I replied kind of nervous._

As soon as I said those words, Kakashi-kun was opening my room's door with just a towel on. For what it looked, Naruto saw him, by the looks in his face.

"You know what, Kaori-san? I have to go, ok, bye." _Said Naruto running desperately through the hall; indeed, he saw Kakashi-kun in a towel._

Naruto got out of the building. Then, he went to a ninja clinic, where Sakura works. He asked for her, and as soon as he saw her, he told her everything.

"Sakura-chan, I know what Kakashi-sensei had been doing during the last days; he's with Kaori-san, I saw him with just a towel earlier today at her house." _Said Naruto quite astonished._

"You mean, he and she are an item?" _Sakura said in shock._

"Well, unless you have another explanation for what I saw earlier today, I'm pretty sure they are going out, and for what it seems it's serious, very serious. I mean, he hasn't been reading the "Icha, Icha" books lately, instead, he's extremely nice to Kaori and when we have a mission with her, he always arrives early and he always gives her some sort of gift." _Said Naruto._

"That's true. These days he had been very punctual with us, but only if she's present, he's not reading those silly Jiraiya books, and he's… chivalrous, and not only with her, but even with me; and on top of that, he no longer says he saw some other chick on the way, but if he's late, it's always because he was with Kaori. I mean, if they're going out, things are definitely serious since Kakashi-sensei has been acting so different since Kaori-san arrived to Konoha." _Sakura replied._

"Wow, this is so not Kakashi-sensei. He must be really in love with her to change like he did. And well, if you take a look to Kaori-san, she's Kakashi-sensei type; beautiful, strong, smart, powerful. I think this one is a keeper, dattebayo. And well, I have to go now. Keep on working, Sakura-chan." _Said Naruto.  
_

Naruto left the clinic. When he was walking, he saw once again that Hyuga girl, Hinata. She was alone in a corner, and Naruto came to her.

"Hey Hinata-chan, so lonely. What's up?" _Said Naruto in his usual energetic voice._

"Naruto-kun, well, I, I, you know, I'm ok. Why you ask?" _Hinata said in her shy voice._

"You know, during all these years, everytime I talk to you, you always runaway if I want to get closer to you. What's with you, you think I'm some kind of human germ?!" _Replied Naruto rather annoyed._

"Na-naruto-kun, it's not like that. I don't think of you like that. How could I?" _Said Hinata, trying to get away._

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere, until you tell me what's wrong. Why you always runaway from me? Tell me, ok." _Said Naruto, this time a bit more calm._

Hinata didn't say anything, instead, she hugged Naruto.

"Hinata feels good. Boobies!!" _That's what Naruto thought when Hinata hugged him._

Naruto didn't had any other choice, but to hug her back. He touched her back softly. Hinata was all red, but didn't runaway. Instead, she just stayed with Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I, I have something to tell you. It's important". _Said Hinata in a more secure voice._

"What is it?" _Said Naruto all calm down._

"I can't help it anymore; Naruto-kun, I LOVE YOU!!" _Said Hinata in a sharp voice._

"What?! NO WAY!!" _Said Naruto in shock, like he was falling into a twister._

"I-I knew it. I shouldn't say it like this. You have no feelings for someone like me." _Said Hinata, sounding a bit disappointed._

"Oh no, it's not like that. I mean, I had never thought of you like that. The thing is, well, I never thought you were in love with me or something. I always thought you thought I was some sort of germ since you always went away when I talk to you. But you know, now that I know the truth, we can work it out. I mean, we could go out, if that's ok with you, Hinata-chan. I mean, I already know you, and you're so pretty and strong. It could work out something really nice." _Said Naruto more relaxed._

"Wow, you-you really think like that?!" _Said Hinata._

"Yes, I guess. How about we go to my house and then, I make you some ramen, sounds ok?" _Said Naruto._

"Yes, I'd love to." _Said Hinata._

So, good old Hinata found courage to shout out her feelings for Naruto. On the way to his house, she grabbed his hand, but Naruto let it go and grabbed her by one of her shoulders and gave her some kisses on the cheeks and the neck. Hinata was all red. Aww, they looked so cute together; Naruto so loud and energetic, and Hinata so quiet and shy. But hey, this is about me and Kakashi-kun! Ok, let me finish with them.

So, they went to Naruto's place. Hinata was even more self-conscious than before. Naruto took off her jacket and made her to take a seat. He made instant ramen, like always. They ate the ramen. Then, they sat to watch TV. Since Hinata wasn't that self-conscious anymore, she leaned on Naruto's lap and fell asleep, while saying in a soft voice "I love you, Naruto-kun." Naruto was very happy and touched her hair very softly, and kissed her in the head. And no, they didn't do it because Naruto thought it was too soon.

What about me? Well, in about a week, I have to administrate a part of the famous chuunin exam. But for now, spend some quality time with Kakashi-kun.

Today in the evening, I decide to reunite with Kakashi-kun near the forest that's close to the river. I had to tell him that I'm not into games and that I'm really in love with him.

"Well, these six weeks we've been together had been the greatest, don't you think Kakashi-kun?" _I said._

"Yes! I had a great time with you. You're funny, cute, strong, clever; it's impossible not to have a nice time with you." _He said._

"Kakashi-kun, I don't know how to say this, but to be honest, I'm not sure where things are going. Let be me more clear, do you love me?" _I said very secure._

"What kind of question is that? You know that I love you." _He said in a relaxed tone, while touching his head as always._

"You do? Well, is because you have never told me." _I said more relaxed._

"Of course I love you, or don't you think that I was gonna act the way I do with you if I wasn't in love with you? Look at my only normal eye, I LOVE YOU. To be honest, since the first time I saw you coming to Konoha, I fell head over heels for you, Kaori-chan." _He said in a soft, but clear voice looking at me with both his normal eye and his sharingan eye._

"I love you too! Oh mine, I can't believe it. I never thought I would find someone like you in here. I mean, out of so many other ninjas, it has to be you! The copycat ninja, Kakashi Hatake. You know, I want to be with you, for real." _I said very happy._

"Hey, you remember last night? Let's have a sequel, but in the forest this time, ok." _He said._

"Well, duh, I remember. BTW, I'm not wearing undies; look at my top, all you can see are my nipples. Wanna touch them like you did last night? I'm waiting. Ups, the water I was drinking fell on my top, hahaha." _I said while I touched my already wet nipples._

So, he played with my nipples and my boobs. Not too long after that, he lean me against a tree. He kissed me passionately in my neck and all over my body. He took off my veil and my coat, then, he grabbed me by my hips, holding me by the thighs and penetrated me. No matter how hard I try to shut my mouth, all that my mouth expelled were moans and more moans. Unlike last night, that was slow and romantic, today was fast and rough. It felt so amazingly incredible. I swear, I saw all the galaxies in just an instant and came back to Earth just as quick. I wanted to die, next to Kakashi-kun right in that instant. Since it was already past midnight, we teleported to his house this time. So, we spend the night in his place. Sleeping with him is so cool. I'm crazy about his body. I can't have enough of him. So, first thing in the morning, I woke him with a delicious blow job. Of course, that BJ led to morning sex.

That morning, I had to go quickly to Konoja Academy because I had a meeting with the chuunin exam instructors, and since I'm gonna be one of them, I have to be present. Other leaf jounin present there were Neji Hyuga and Shikamaru Nara. I really don't know them, but Shikamaru came to me, like he knew me and started asking me questions about me and Kakashi-kun.

"Hey, you, the new girl, your name's Kaori Akatsuki, right?" _Asked Shikamaru._

"Yes, how do you my name? What's yours?" _I asked him._

"I'm Shikamaru Nara. A good friend of Naruto. So, you're Kakashi-sensei's girlfriend, right? Is he still as perverted as usual?" _He said._

"How do you know about my relationship with Kakashi-kun? It's not like me or Kakashi-kun had told anyone." _I said very surprised._

"Hey Akatsuki-san, we all know about your relationship. Naruto told everyone here that he saw Kakashi-sensei two days ago in your apartment wearing nothing but a towel and that since you've been in town, he had been different; he's no longer that pervy sensei he used to be". _Said Neji."_

"A perv? What do guys mean by that?" _ I asked very surprised._

"So, you didn't know, but when he was Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke's teacher about three years ago, he was a total perv. He was always reading some erotic books written by Jiraiya-sama, one of the legendary Leaf san'nin." _Said Shikamaru._

"Yeah, he was always like that. Guy-sensei always told me and the rest of my teammates; a bushy brows freak named Rock Lee and the girl I like, Tenten, that since the two of them were younger, he was always readings those books. He always said Kakashi-sensei was a lost case of perverseness." _Said Neji._

"And even though you know that, you still like him?" _He said again._

"He's a perv. I'ts not like he's gonna change just because he's with you." _Said Shikamaru._

"Whatever. It's not like I care about his past. I've done my pervy things too, ok. When I took the chuunin test in here, I always seduced the other guys so I can get by." _I said._

"Ok, now I get it. You're just as dirty minded as him. That's why Naruto always said you two were so lovely together". _Said Shikamaru._

"Hey Neji-san, did you know that your lovely cousin Hinata-chan is dating Naruto?"_I said._

"It's not like I care. Failures like her can only date other losers."_He said in a snobbish way._

"Whatever mister perfect, we have a meeting for the tests. Let's go, ok." _I said._

So, we headed to the room that the meeting was gonna be held. So, this time I have the pleasure to administrate the second part; the forest of death. I'll be there next week.


	4. Toccata & Fugue in D minor

_**.**__**"TOCCATA AND FUGUE IN D MINOR; SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH ME"**_

The day of the chuunin exam began. I was in charge of the second part. So, this year there were 16 teams; a total of 48 genin, and only eight teams could pass to the next round. I gave them the instructions, the consent forms and the last warnings. So, the exam began and I started my quiet surveillance on the test. Maybe this year there won't be too many deaths; they all looked so strong. But well, things could go wrong.

Pein and Kohan attacked the Forest of Death somehow. Since I was the one who was in charge, I had to be the one to stop them, while I waited for other chuunin and jounin to help me. I started with my water/wind style jutsu; hurricane blades. I took my katana and my saber and I performed that jutsu to them. It's quite strong, so it took me a while to recover some chakra to perform another one. Fortunately, this jutsu managed to hit them quite hard, so, they were weakened a lot thanks to my jutsu, but that wasn't enough. I was a bit weaker, but I was still able to do jujutsu, so I could disarm them. I did that, but they only managed to distract me and threw me lots of kunai at the same time; but they only managed to destroy the sand clones I had made. I was a little confused; I wasn't' sure if that was the time for my secret genjutsu; the sound style _Toccata and Fugue_ genjutsu (this jutsu consist of playing with the guitar I always summon to battle an old horror movie song called "Toccata and Fugue in D minor" by Johann Sebastian Bach. This song creates disturbing images and end up confusing the opponent and he/she eventually kills him/herself instead of me). I learned that jutsu when I was learning guitar back in my chuunin days; I picked up and old guitar and I played old songs. Then, I managed to concentrate chakra energy into the notes and according to the song, different things happened; with _Andante in F mayor_, good things happened. With the _Requiem_, I can make someone death less painful and so on. So, it was time; time for my secret technique and just in time to use my brand new electric guitar (powered with a small, compact power supply and wah-wah effect). However, just as soon as I summoned my guitar, a leaf chuunin and a sand jounin came to help me; those were Shikamaru and Gaara's sister, Temari.

"So, you were going to use your secret genjutsu without inviting me?" _Said Temari._

"Oh, Temari-chan, I didn't know you were going to help me. Thanks!" _I said._

"Temari-chan and Shikamaru, you guys better protect yourselves from the notes. You know how, ok Temari-chan. Now, attack them so I could play the guitar." _I said while she and Shikamaru hid for a moment to protect their ears from my music. They did that quickly and started fighting those two._

"OMG, guys are so pointless, why are they even allowed to be ninja?" _Temari thought while she was fighting along Shikamaru._

"Girls are so hasty. They never think with the head, only with their punches." _Thought Shikamaru while he fought along Temari._

While I was tuning the guitar, I could sense some weird chemistry between those two; it's like they could read each other's movements and techniques; they used their jutsus in perfect sync (Shikamaru paralyzed them, while Temari threw them against the trees with her big fan). They kept on weaken them; now it's time for my secret genjutsu; _TOCCATA AND FUGUE IN D MINOR. _

The sing has a diabolic tune (_intro)_, so the music was driving them crazy; I mean, Konan started to rip off her own hair and Pein introduced all of his piercings into his face; they screamed like crazy and blood was running all the way from their heads to their bodies (_first movement)_. While I played the third movement (the fugue), Konan took some paper strips and started to cut her arms, stomach and thights (GOSH; PAPERCUTS ALL OVER HER BODY!!), and Pein smashed his own body with his hammer. While I was finishing playing that fugue, they were already dead. However, my two helpers needed "a little help" to get closer. So, I did what I had to do; I created a fake gust. That fake gust pushed Temari into Shikamaru and well, more chemistry between them flowed.

"Hey, don't get too close to me" _Said Shikamaru._

"Sorry, but the wind…" _Said Temari annoyed._

"You girls are always so clumsy". _Said Shikamaru, while getting all blushed._

"And you boys are so useless". _She replied, getting all blushed._

"Well, I mean, whatever, forget it". _They both said in unison, while they hugged and kissed passionately._

Yay, my plan worked. Well in a weird kind of way, but it worked. I knew those two were meant to be together.

Now, I have to keep on supervising this test.

Ok, everything else went ok in the test. Two weeks after that had passed, 24 people became chuunin, and nothing unusual had happened again. Well, there is something unusual happening to me. Why I'm hungry all the time? I can smell thing I couldn't smell before. I feel with less chakra than before. I'm vomiting every morning pukes.Why? Anyway, it's noon and I want a warm bowl of miso ramen. I know where to go.

So, I went to Ichiraku ramen. I ordered my miso ramen.

"Ittadakimasu". _I said, but someone else said that _

Puff! Kakashi-kun appeared right next to me.

"Hey Kaori-chan, eating lunch without me? W hat's that?" _He replied._

"Well, I didn't know you wanted to see me today." _I replied._

"You've been feeling a little different lately? I sense something's not quite right with you." _He said._

"It's nothing, I'm pretty sure" _I said while I kept on eating ramen. Kakashi-kun was seated next to me, but he didn't order nothing._

I finished my ramen and I left the place with him. I just ate two bowls of ramen. Now I want yakitori. So, I bought yakitori in a street kiosk.

"Hey, didn't you eat two bowls of ramen?" _He asked me._

"Yes, but I want more food. After this yakitori, I want takoyaki, and then, I want okonomiyaki and after eating okonomiyaki, I want to make suriyaki at home." _I said, feeling hungrier than before, while eating two yakitori at the same time._

So, he ate with me takoyaki and then he also ate with me okonomiyaki. I wanted more. While we were on our way home, I smelled someone; that's Sakura-chan, but she still wasn't visible.

"Hey, Sakura-chan is coming here." _I said._

"Where's she?" _He asked._

"She's in the other side of the street, but I can smell her." _I said._

"And since your smell is so keen?" _He asked me._

"I'm not sure, but it's been about six weeks since I can smell this good."_I said._

Sakura was getting closer. I saluted her.

"Hey Sakura-chan, working hard at the hospital?" _I said._

"Yes, since the chuunin exams I had lots and lots of work." _She said. _

"Those exams; I didn't only supervised the second test, but I also served as a judge at the last part. But they brought me nice memories from when I took those test in here." _I said._

When I said that, I started to feel dizzy and I collapsed. Kakashi-kun was worried, but Sakura calmed him down. They took me home. When we arrived (I was unconscious), Sakura laid me in my bed, and examined me. When she was checking me, she quickly glanced at Kakashi-kun, like he had done something.

"How is she?! Is she gonna be alright?" _Said Kakashi-kun very worried, holding my hand, while I was fainted._

"She's ok, don't worry. The thing is…" _She whispered something in his ear._

"What?! You mean, she's, expecting?" _Kakashi-kun said in shock._

"Yes, she is expecting a baby!! And by the look in your face, it's totally yours. Congratulations sensei, you're going to be a father. I have tell this to Naruto." _Sakura said._

"Well, I guess I should've been more careful, but well, that's great." _He said, while touching his head and smiling, like always._

I regained the knowledge. Sakura was still at home. Kakashi-kun was really happy, but I still didn't know why.

"Hey Kaori-chan, we're gonna have a baby!" _He said in a very relax manner; touching his head while smiling behind his mask._

"We are? WE ARE?!"_I said in shock._

Oh boy. I'm pregnant. So, well,ok. Enough about me; what about my new friends? What about Sakura. As for me and Kakashi-kun, we lived happily ever after…yeah right. We had a nice decent living with the baby, a boy named Koji. It might be strange, but he was born with sharingan eyes. My story's over, but neither is Sakura's or Naruto's.


	5. The Return of Sasuke to Konoha

_**SASUKE IS BACK**_

Ok, Sakura was sent on a special mission by herself to the Sound Village. She was meeting with Kabuto and it had to do with something regarding some medicines that were needed to heal some little kids. However, that was a trap…or it wasn't. The master behind this plan was some black haired guy named Sasuke. This was the trap; when she met with Kabuto at the entrance of the Sound, it was a reflection; Kabuto wasn't there. She felt in a hole full of knives, but she managed to dodge them. Then, she encountered with another mirage; but this mirage was Sasuke; but when she got closer, it was a summoned snake that tried to eat her, but she created an earthquake and killed the snake. Finally, some thugs came over and attacked her, but she finished them off quickly. At last, Sasuke appeared. It was him. He attacked her. However, Sakura didn't let her guard down; she attacked him ferociously (she fought him with her bare hands, used jujutsu to disarm him successfully, and used all the strength of his attacks against him, and then, she hit the floor and he got caught in her underground trap). It was good, but not enough; Sasuke used his chidori attack; the first chidori managed to hit Sakura, but then, she hit the ground once again and dodge the second strike. Right after Sakura dodged that attack, he gave up.

"You win Sakura-chan. I didn't expect you to be this good. I have to admit my defeat and even if you managed to be this strong and way better than the annoying Karin, you still annoying, but better than her." _Sasuke said in his usual quiet voice._

"What do you mean?" _Sakura said feeling confused._

"Do you remember when I said that I want to restore the Uchiha clan way back when we were genin?" _He asked Sakura._

"Yes, I do." _Sakura said nervous._

"I still want to. But this time, I want you to help me do that. Only you, ok." _He said to her, while getting closer to Sakura._

He grabbed her by her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Sakura, you were always there for me. So, this time, I want you to do a special request for me." _Sasuke said to her._

"What?"_She asked._

"I don't know how to say this, but I know that you love me, and that's good with me. I might not love you the same way, I mean, you're cute and all, but you see, I never thought of you like that. But you're the only one who can do this with me". _He explained to her, while she felt even more confused._

"What's this all about?"_ Sakura said._

"Please, Sakura Haruno, would you be my bride? Let' s go back to Konohagakure, and restore the Uchiha clan. You and me, sounds good?" _He said to her, while he gave her a quick kiss in the lips._

"Oh mine, I'd love to be your bride. Yes, let's come back to Konohagakure." _She said happily._

So, that's how she managed to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. Sasuke wasn't that lovely around Sakura, but he did care a lot about her. He started to be more lovely and romantic with her eventually.


End file.
